


A Bridge Over (Un)Troubled Waters

by EllieHeggles



Series: Sound of Stardew Valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: EXACTLY what the summary says, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Married Couple, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Short & Sweet, Showers, mention of past alcoholism, mention of relapse, peak softness, sexual joke, they're in the shower but it's not sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieHeggles/pseuds/EllieHeggles
Summary: "I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough"Shane's wife washes his hair for him.That's literally it.





	A Bridge Over (Un)Troubled Waters

Too many times Shane had tried to stop drinking. And too many times he had relapsed. So he resigned to acceptance. He would just drink himself to an early grave.

And then she happened.

Melina with the red hair and the farm. Melina who smiled at him, even when he was rude and brought him coffee and the best pepper poppers you could dream of. And who, despite everything he put her through, cried with excitement on their wedding day and was leaning over him and kissing his cheek.

“I’ve gotta go out. Animals need me.” She told him as she sat up and played with his fringe, “If you shower, leave some hot water for me.”

“Is that your way of telling me I need to shower?” He asked and laughed when she shrugged in reply, “Go, give the chickens my love.”

“I will. Love you.” She patted his cheek softly and smiled.

“Love you too.” Watching Melina leave, he pulled the covers up and snuggled into the bed.

He had lived in the farmhouse since they got married and he loved it. Melina had recently been working harder than usual to save up to get a basement added. Last night she had decided that she would have a relaxing day, with him. He thought, with a smile, perhaps they’d make some dinner again and return to a sleepy slumber.

All too soon, he was awake again.

The bed dipped and he leant out to feel Melina’s warmth.

“You didn’t shower yet, did you?” Melina asked and looked over her shoulder, Shane shook his head and heard the drop of a heavy boot, “That’s okay. Will you massage my legs?” She asked, “They’re all tight from being in the mines all day yesterday.” The other boot hit the floor and she picked both up.

“What’s in it for me?” Shane smirked, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Hmm.” Melina played along, “I’ll come in the shower with you and wash your hair.” They had a bartering system in the house. Kisses given in order for the light to be turned off or the dishes done. Other things had been on the metaphorical table too (and once on the literal table), but neither had ever offered to do anything like washing the other's hair.

“Sure.” He stretched his arms, “You wanna go now?” She nodded and stood, groaning and grabbing fresh towels from the bottom drawer of the dresser. Shane got himself out of bed and stripped, which took a lot less time in comparison to Melina. He only had a t-shirt and boxers on. She was fully dressed, from thick woollen socks to the hair tie that kept her hair out of her face, all of it had to come off, “I’ll start running the water?” Shane suggested and she nodded, unbuckling her dungarees and smiling.

He had the water running at the right temperature when Melina came in and threw a towel at him, the other wrapped around her. Even with the towel covering her, Shane was aware of the differences between the two. He was rounder, thick thighs and a gut that clearly said ‘I used to have a booze problem’, whereas she wasn’t skinny, she was all soft lines and curves and firm muscles from wielding axes and swords for three years straight. She was infinitely more attractive than him and yet-

“Hey, sexy thing, is the water ready?” She pointed, unwrapping her towel and hanging over the towel rack.

“Yeah.”

“Get in then.” She had grabbed a bottle of shampoo and a comb and was walking over to the shower, “And sit, I’m not tall enough to wash your hair standing up.” Shane did as he was told and got into the shower and sat in the bath so that the stream of water fell on him, “Hold these.” Melina handed him the shampoo and comb and climbed in behind him. She held her hand out so that it was in front of him and he passed her back what she had given to him. She kissed his shoulder softly, lovingly.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when she began but it wasn’t exactly what he got. She made sure his hair wet all over, pressing into his back just enough to assure him that she was still there. With a crack, she opened the shampoo and began to rub it into his hair, taking the time to massage his head and ensuring that she touched each hair from his temples to the peak it reached on the back of his neck. It sent tingles into his scalp as she gently played with his hair. She leant and grabbed a washcloth that was on the edge of the sink and put it on his forehead.

“So it doesn’t get in your eyes.” She whispered and began to comb the suds out with the help of the jet of water. Shane had fully melted at this point. He had never expected to have a beautiful person making him feel so safe, so at peace and so adored. She was now just combing his hair, he could sense her smile as she did so. He waited for a lull in her combing and looked around at her. He had been right. Her smile wasn’t a beam or smirk, it was the smile she saved for him. That once made his stomach flip with anxiety, but now made his heart skip.

“What did I do deserve you?” He asked and tried, in vain, to fight a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh this is literally just me wanting a fic of shane being soft because he?? deserves?? it?? also ty for reading


End file.
